


ABBA and Cheetos

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: Diego was halfway through a family pack of Cheetos and listening to an ABBA cassette (no one would ever know about either of those things) when he heard a little shriek. He turned to see where it came from, and sure enough saw a junkie looking guy running off with someone’s bag. It’s not exactly a bank heist but it’ll do.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	ABBA and Cheetos

“Tonight’s so boring.”, Diego grumbled to himself. Shit, was he turning into Klaus? He goddamn hoped not. There were irritatingly no exciting crimes to interrupt. He was parked up in a relatively shitty area, so there were plenty of crimes - but they were all petty and not really worthy of being stabbed. Even the police radio was boring as hell. But Diego had pent up anger he needed to take out on some scum criminal, so he decided to continue sitting in his car and wait until something arises. There would be something, surely. 

—

Diego was halfway through a family pack of Cheetos and listening to an ABBA cassette (no one would ever know about either of those things) when he heard a little shriek. He turned to see where it came from, and sure enough saw a junkie looking guy running off with someone’s bag. It wasn’t exactly a bank heist but it’d do. He was so fucking bored.

Immediately turning the embarrassing music off, Diego jumped from the car and spun two knives at the mugger - one attaching to his shirt above each shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Yeah, bet you weren’t expecting that, asshole. He sauntered over and snatched the bag off the guy, before punching him twice, harshly, in the gut. When the man was choking for air, Diego took his knives back. “Now get out of here before I aim for your dick.” he growled as he flipped his knives in the air. Sure, he was showing off, but he knew it made him look badass. Diego began walking towards the direction of the initial shriek before realising the odd shaped bag was in fact a violin case. Oh shit.

Vanya realised she should probably go home or to the police, but she was just too shocked to move. She’d had her purse grabbed before, but never her violin. That hurt so much more. It was a part of herself, her violin was to her what their powers were to her siblings. Without it she felt even more terribly ordinary. Wallowing in self pity over being ordinary wasn’t the best time for her (ex) superhero brother to save the day and return her violin. She was very grateful, but it stung nonetheless. “Thanks...” she all but whispered as she grabbed the violin from Diego. She held it to herself tight with both arms wrapped around it. 

“Van, you’re like five feet. You shouldn’t be walking around on your own in this shithole - especially at this time.” Diego sighed. He’d warned her so many times but she never listened. Diego’s frustration must have been visible in the clenching of his jaw and fiddling with his knife, as all Vanya could do was open and close her mouth like a fish - trying to find the words to reply.

Although she was incredibly thankful and relieved - all Vanya could think was how self righteous he was. Though she supposed he got that from being ranked Number Two of seven. She felt guilty for thinking such a thing, when Diego tried his best to treat her change the wrongs of their past now he was an adult. “I’ll drive you home.” he offered, gesturing to his car with his head. Her brother’s definitive tone left no room for Vanya to decline. Why were her siblings so insistent on driving her places? She wasn’t a kid. They all just thought she was pathetic. Vanya supposed they were right.

—

They lulled to a stop outside Vanya’s place, “Please tell me you at least put locks on your windows now?” Vanya’s shifty gaze answered for her, all Diego could do was sigh. His siblings were dead set on stressing him the fuck out. He just knew his jaw was gonna ache tomorrow from how much he’d been clenching it. “Try not to die.” he remarked, this was the only way he could tell her he cares about her. He knew she knew what he meant. “You too.” she responded with a small yet genuine smile. She cared about him too. He was going to ask Eudora to keep an eye out for Vanya’s description now too, not just Klaus’. Once Diego was sure she was safely inside, he turned his cassette back on. He needed some Swedish pop bliss to soothe his nerves.


End file.
